policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Offices Of The Department Of Agriculture
Offices Of The Department Of Agriculture is rather big government building located in the Government Plaza on 2112 Geddy Avenue in Fairview. Background Offices Of The Department Of Agriculture is a two storey building plus basement level. It's the department of the US government that administers federal programs related to food production and rural life. The department is a part of the Government Plaza, and the whole building has been built in the 50s of the twentieth century and has been retrofitted several times. The ground floor as well as the second, contains mainly offices such as marketing office, archives, accounting, while the basement level is mainly a maintenance space. It contains some storages as well as car park. There are three entrances to the building, through the main entrance on the ground floor, rear entrance on the second floor, and through the garage in the basement. The department's principal duty is to aid farmers, but it also serves consumers through its food-assistance and food-inspection programs. The ground floor is less complicated than the second and it contains the reception, meeting room and restrooms. There are also three staircases that leads to another floors. The front door leads straight to reception area where employees as well as visitors could register their stay in the building. Also in the reception area there are three doors: to the staircase, to the meeting room and to the hallway. The hallway leads to stairs to the carpark, to the restrooms, to the meeting room and to another stairs - one to the basement and another one to the upper level. The meeting room is just like other meeting rooms could be. It contains one large table with several chairs, TV set, projector and large screen. The second floor is bigger that the ground floor. It contains more offices such as archives, accounting or marketing office. The lounge is rather large and it contains several sofas, armchair and television. It acts like a waiting room for any visitors who are waiting for to be served. There is also rear entrance to the department of agriculture in the lounge. This floor also contains a kitchen for employees where they could eat or drink something during their lunch breaks as well as discuss with each other about their next moves in the agricultural policy. The marketing office is one of the bigger offices. It's main role is to come up with some brilliant ideas about agricultural policy, support for farmers, or encouraging the use natural fertilizers or avoiding harmful substances that could threaten the health of plants and crops. The employees also come up with ideas to improve agriculture by using natural chemical substances that improve plants condition. Another big office is regulation office connected with archives. This room contains multiple shelves filled with various records with legal acts, regulations, reports and other important documents needed for proper function of agriculture in the country. It's also worth to mention about various posters and advertisements inside the Department Of Agriculture. These posters show methods of improving agriculture and people's lives, especially farmers, using better equipment to fertilize the soil. They also show cooperating companies such as Sonmanto but also various facts for example about GMO. The basement level is the smallest of all as it contains car park and maintenance space. The car park is rather big as it contains several parking spaces and one big exit. The maintenance space consist mainly of some storages filled with boxes and other items. The section supervisor with the Department of Agriculture is Rita Winston. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate: Mission 4: The Department Of Agriculture This department is visited by SWAT officers on august 31st. Approximately 50 minutes ago, a group of armed men entered into the building and all of them were carrying assault rifles, bulletproof vests and Improvised Explosive Devices. They planned to raid the offices, plant the bombs then blow up the entire building, but unfortunately something went wrong. One of the bombs exploded prematurely and that caused a fire on the ground floor as well as in the basement. When the fire started to spread a fire department arrived and tried to extinguish the fire but they didn't know that the suspects were holding hostages inside the building. When the fire crew were shot at they retreated and called the police. It appears that the suspects are farmers who didn't like new government's policies about genetically modified crops - however they are far better armed than a normal farmer. The negotiators traded two hostages for two gas masks, but overall contact with them has been minimal. They occasionally spoke some anti-government rants. The suspects hadn't made any threats against the hostages but the police officers assume that in their intention was to first empty the whole building and then to destroy it, but since their clumsiness caused an unwanted explosion the officers are not waiting for them to make another mistake by killing a hostage either deliberately or accidentally. Also the police is particularly worried about Rita Winston since she section supervisor with the Department of Agriculture and if the suspects realize that she might have some government power they might single her out for retribution. The SWAT officers must go inside to rescue Rita Winston and other workers of the department as well as arrest or kill the suspects. The task is even more complicated because if the suspects had been carrying bombs it means that more of them are still inside. Also due to explosion, the electrical network in whole building is destroyed and interior is completely very dim. Also the explosion destroyed many parts of the building and there is a big hole in the middle of the building. Gallery Department Of Agriculture 000.PNG|Reception area. Department Of Agriculture 001.PNG|Reception area. Department Of Agriculture 002.PNG|Two posters inside the department. Department Of Agriculture 003.PNG|Destroyed restroom. Department Of Agriculture 004.PNG|A meeting room. Department Of Agriculture 005.PNG|Dim corridors inside the department of agriculture. Department Of Agriculture 007.PNG|Another poster. Department Of Agriculture 008.PNG|Three posters hung on the wall. Department Of Agriculture 009.PNG|The lounge. Department Of Agriculture 010.PNG|Dim corridor. Department Of Agriculture 011.PNG|A kitchen. Department Of Agriculture 012.PNG|A view on the lower floors through the hole. Department Of Agriculture 013.PNG|Another posters in the kitchen. Department Of Agriculture 014.PNG|Dim corridor. Department Of Agriculture 015.PNG|Marketing office. Department Of Agriculture 016.PNG|Marketing office. Department Of Agriculture 017.PNG|Regulation office and archives. Department Of Agriculture 018.PNG|Marketing office sign. Department Of Agriculture 019.PNG|Regulation office and archives. Department Of Agriculture 020.PNG|A computer workplace. Department Of Agriculture 021.PNG|Reception sign. Department Of Agriculture 022.PNG|Dim corridor and stairs to the car park. Department Of Agriculture 023.PNG|Meeting office sign. Department Of Agriculture 024.PNG|Lounge sign. Department Of Agriculture 025.PNG|Another poster. Department Of Agriculture 026.PNG|Another poster. Department Of Agriculture 027.PNG|A banner in marketing office. Department Of Agriculture 028.PNG|Regulation office sign. Department Of Agriculture 029.PNG|Accounting sign. Department Of Agriculture 030.PNG|Another workplace. Department Of Agriculture 031.PNG|Another poster. Department Of Agriculture 032.PNG|View from the basement on the damage. Department Of Agriculture 033.PNG|Destroyed office. Department Of Agriculture 034.PNG|The destroyed restroom. Department Of Agriculture 035.PNG|A flooded carpark in the basement. Department Of Agriculture 036.PNG|A flooded basement with debris. Department Of Agriculture 037.PNG|The flooded basement with debris. Category:Places (SWAT4:TSS)